


Shiro and Keith?? Smut/fluff??

by Em_pup_853



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_pup_853/pseuds/Em_pup_853
Summary: Idk I’m finna write a cute lil fluffy smutty story bout our boys. Shiro and Keith woop woop





	Shiro and Keith?? Smut/fluff??

~~~~~Him~~~~~

Shiro’s POV:

I winced sharply every time my fists hit the punching bag. Sweat dripped down my body as I continued to punch. It was all my fault. I almost got the team killed.   
I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. I head towards the shower room and grab my boxers and a pair of baggy shorts on the way. Finally I’ll get to relax a little bit. It had been a long day.   
I walk into the bathroom and hear a soft pleasant voice singing. I quietly walk over to where the voice is coming from and see his red jacket hanging there. It’s Keith, I smile to myself and listen to his beautiful voice a second longer. God. What am I doing? No one can know I’m gay I need to stop this. I smack my head lightly and hop into the shower. 

 

Keith POV:

I hear Shiro enter the bathroom and attempt to be silent as he crept towards my shower stall. I could hear him mumbling to himself a little. Then the water turned on. God Shiro is so attractive. I can’t handle it sometimes. The way he looks when he’s training. Is.. so... sexy. I shiver thinking about it and look down and see I now have a boner. Well shit, his water is on maybe he won’t hear me beat one off. I wrap my hand around my hard cock and start.

Shiros POV:

I let the water cascade down my body slowly. I shut my eyes and cherish Keith’s singing a while longer. Then he stops, I pout slightly to myself and go back to showering until I hear a soft moan. Tiny ones..hm I wonder what he’s up to heh. I smile to myself and feel my cock grow hard. Maybe I should pay him a little visit. Wait no. He doesn’t like me like that. Fuck. 

Keith’s POV:

Knowing he was so close to me. Already naked. Drives me nuts. I want to please him. I whimper softly and feel my ears and tail grow in. I scurry out of reach of the water and meow softly. Dumb water. I realize I am still hard. But when I’m hard and in galra form. I’m like a cat in heat. My cock throbs as I inch closer to Shiros stall. Maybe he can help me...

Shiros POV:

I hear Keith.. meow? Is he in galra mode again. How cute. I hear soft footsteps approach my curtain then the quiet whimpers of Keith. Maybe since he’s in heat obliviously I’ll have some fun. I turn and yank the curtain open. Revealing my large hard cock to a small shaking Keith. His ears flatten and he blushes hard as he scans my body. “What’s wrong Keith? You need something?” I smirk n let my hand run down to my cock. I lightly rub myself to the sight of him trembling before me. He gulps and nods “i- um Shiro I need you... please.. fuck me” I yank him into my stall and quickly lock the bathroom door. “Okay Keith I’ll help you. But listen kitten. You must stay quiet.” I grab his chin and make him look at me. He nods and shivers. 

Keith’s POV:

Shiro actually said yes. I’m aching for him. And how the name kitten rolls off his tongue. Wow. I scan his body with my eyes n moan softly at the sight of his girth. He smirks “Kitten.. May I be rough” I slowly nod. Not expecting to be yanked to him and forceably bent over a bench. Shiro then rubs his tip against my hole. I moan loudly n squirm around. “Shiro please.. master please “ and whimper. Shiro pulls my hair so he can whisper “kitten. I said be quiet.” He then shoves two fingers into my mouth and suddenly thrusts into me hard. His sheer size makes me wince and my tail curl. I feel a large hand run down my tail and cup my ass. I then feel him grip my tail again and slowly pull all the way out of my ass. Then he suddenly slams in again n pulls my tail so my hips slam against his. He keeps ramming into my hard and fast. I reach down and start to rub my cock and moan for him. Shiro keeps pumping hard and fast till I feel it. He slows and I can feel his cock twitch as he pumps me full of his seed. I moan loudly and cum all over the bench and my fingers. Shiro slides out of me and grabs my hand. He looks me in the eyes and licks all the cum off. “Lay down kitten. On your tummy” he pats the bench and I eagerly lay down. He then cups my ass again and slowly spreads my cheeks. I hear a soft gasp them feel a warm lapping motion around my hole. I squeal and try to squirm away. I had never done this before I didn’t want it. “Kitten stop. You are mine now.” He then shoves two fingers in me n pumps quickly making me buck. Then he stops and starts licking again. He takes a deep breath and buried his face between my ass cheeks and shoves his tongue inside me. I yelp and try to get away. Shiro pulls up for air and bites my thigh hard and spanks me. I stop moving. He goes back to shoving his tongue in and out of me as slowly as he can. I soon cum again and Shiro continues his torment for the rest of the night...


End file.
